Ecurie Mistral
Paulo Silva Daly McClure |first_entry = S11 Australian GP |final_entry = |races = 28 |wcc = |wdc = |wins = 1 |poles = 1 |fastest_laps = 2 }}Ecurie Mistral, also known as Mistral, is a French GPGSL racing team. It was founded by team owner Eric Moinet. The team entered the GPGSL in Season 11, replacing Moinet's former team as a driver, JHR Developments. Racing History Season 11 Following the withdrawl of his former team JHR Developments, Eric Moinet decided to enter the Season 11 with his own team, named Ecurie Mistral with base in Moinet's home country France, fellow French companies Mistral and Michelin would provide the engines and tyres respectively. The team had an agreement with Demon Racing test driver Daly McClure, but McClure for reasons still unknown had reached the same agreement with a number of other teams, after some debate the GPGSL board decided that McClure would honor his agreement with Mistral, and he joined as one of the main drivers for the season, alongside him was the former Martini Paddock Racing test driver Paulo Silva. Giovanna Michail a former teammate of Moinet's time at JHR would join him as the test drivers that season, Michail would leave after the Italian Grand Prix due to personal reasons. They had a solid but not great debut season, as the team would finish in points on some races, but just one time finished with a position better than 5th place, Silva's 3rd place at the Austrian Grand Prix, which was also Mistral's 'first podium ever. They finished the season with 70 points and a 7th place in the constructors championship, beating fellow rookie teams Tyrant Motorsports and Maverick Track Performance, and also beating long time contenders MAC Racing and Snake Motorsports. Season 12 For Season 12 the team kept the Matra engines and Michelin tyres, as well as their main drivers Silva and McClure, but the livery changed drastically from blue to black and grey. A new test driver was signed in the form of French rookie Nico Beggani, while Moinet would stay in the other test seat. The team would score more points through the season, and once again Silva performed really well, with a 3rd place at the South African Grand Prix, a 2nd place at the Austrian Grand Prix and '''Mistral's '''first win at the German Grand Prix, which was also Silva's first win. McClure on the other hand had a totally different season, he retired five times, and even with a 2nd place at the Brazilian Grand Prix he had a seson to forget. '''Mistral '''would finish in 8th place in the constructors championship, and the difference between McClure and Silva was atonishing. Season 13 '''Mistral's 'Season 13 car would once again feature Matra engines and Michelin tyres, changing back to a blue livery, and with Paulo Silva as their leading driver. After his perfomance in the previous season McClure wanted a change of scenario, and reached an loan agreement with M.M. MotorSports to be one of their main drivers and try to revive his carrer. With this Beggani was promoted to a race seat, while Moinet remained as the lonely test driver. Complete GrandPrixGames Super League Results (key) (Races in '''bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Gallery S11 Mistral.png|Mistral's Season 11 car S12 Mistral.png|Mistral's Season 12 car S13 Mistral.png|Mistral's Season 13 car Category:GPGSL constructors